amigos o algo mas?
by radi0activ3
Summary: timbersaw es un estudiante no tan popular el y ursa buscaran la pareja ideal con enemigos en su camino que intentaran hacerlos tropesar en su camino
1. Chapter 1

Las mañanas no eran lo de timbersaw en especial esa mañana y que anoche el y ursa se ha metido en un gran lio ...

Profeta de la naturaleza: (corriendo) devuélvanme ese cadáver

Timbersaw: (corriendo) pero si solo es un tronco además de mí sirve ya ti no y tienes muchos

Profeta de la naturaleza: (jadeando) maldito muchacho ya verás no sé quién eres pero hare que te arresten

Timbersaw: si claro lo que tu digas ...

Ursa escondido atrás de uno de los árboles de la pradera de Profeta de la naturaleza que fue muy ecológico y no le daba gracia el hecho de cortar árboles por diversión ...

Ursa: trajiste el tronco? No te lastimaste verdad? Esta entero

Timbersaw: (riendo) muchas preguntas más acción! Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo a mi taller

Ursa: tengo hambre ... y frio ... y sueño ... no debí venir ...

Timbersaw: ya no te quejes ahora ayúdame un cargarlo ...

Ursa: esto pesa demasiado puedo hacer recordar porque queremos al tronco?

Timbersaw: lo quiero porque me falta uno para acabar mi proyecto!

Ursa: y el otro motivo vamos dímelo

Timbersaw: es por qué ... ..es por qué ... .por que ... .. ¡Este tronco es del padre de windranger!

Ursa: hooooo! Traviesillo ya cálmate que piensas hacer con windranger? Un momento…. Te gusta Enserio ¿Crees que te va a seguir el juego?

Timbersaw: (sonrojado) si me gusta ... Y no soy un pervertido ni nada de eso ...ya son la 3:00 am

Ursa: tus hermanos deben estar preocupados ... .tal vez te castiguen hay que correr

Timbersaw: si vayamos rápido lo oído que esta hora las almas rondan ...y que davion sale con su pandilla...

Ursa y timbersaw corrieron tan rápido como pudieron con el tronco que consiguieron llegar a "villa radiante" hay un unas cuadras más allá estaba su destino timbersaw saco la llave del taller y entraron como dos ladrones sin hacer nada ruido y que prácticamente el taller era el garaje de su casa

Ursa: o rayos tengo mucho sueño oye timbersaw crees que puedo dormir un ratito?

Timbersaw: si puedes ahora déjame dormir ... ..

Timbersaw dormía como un bebe y ursa como un oso no visto que ya eran 7:00a.m y lo peor es que era dia de clases para ellos 2


	2. otra vez tarde?

Timbersaw: (ronquidos) he? Qué es ese sonido…..qué hora es?

Ursa: sigue durmiendo…..tengo sueño…son las 7:00...

Timbersaw:si mejor seguimos durmiendo…..un momento dijiste acaso 7:00!

Ursa: si por que…..o dios mío! Hoy teníamos clases por que no me levantaste

Timbersaw: no lo sé o no ya es tarde toma ponte esto yo ahora me cambio pero rápido que nos van a matar ursa! Trae tu mochila alista lo necesario pero hay que salir ya!

Ursa: ya estoy listo y tu?

Timbersaw: si yo igual vámonos pero ya! Ve saliendo yo voy a cerrar el taller hay! Casi me olvido la llave crees que pugna y anti-mage ya salieron….

Ursa: si! Las luces están apagadas de seguro que se fueron mucho antes

Timbersaw: bueno vámonos en las bicicletas de mis hermanos…

Timbersaw y ursa salieron a una velocidad increíble del taller dirigiéndose a un instituto de educación secundaria en el cual windranger también estudiaba en la clase de timbersaw y ursa.

Llegaron al instituto se dirigieron a la puerta dejaron sus bicicletas aseguradas con un candado algo oxidado ambos depositaron su carnet de identificación y echaron a correr por el pasillo encerado en el cual se escuchaba el rechinar de sus zapatillas que tenían puestas…..

Timbersaw: (corriendo) no te olvidaste nada verdad traes los libros y ese tal necromicon que pidieron verdad?

Ursa: (corriendo)si….. tu trajiste los pergaminos que pidieron sabes acabo de recordar que estábamos en el mismo equipo con davion,sniper,tinker y clokwerk te acuerdas que trabajo teníamos que realizar creo que teniam….._cuidado!

Timbersaw: he? o no es windranger no puedo frenar estoy perdiendo el equilibrio voy a… cuidado!

Timbersaw había caído justo al frente a windranger sus manos cayeron en su falda haciéndolo caer…

Windranger: (sonrojada….per…per…pervertido! dijo mientras se levantaba la falda

Timbersaw: (sonrojado)ha…..ha…...hola?

Windranger: (gritando) toma esto!

Timbersaw: (dolor) hay! (susurro) si golpea demasiado fuerte

Ursa: oye timbersaw estas bien….o! pero que se supone que estás haciendo levántate no me digas que pensabas en hacerlo ahora delante de todos

Windranger: (sonrojada) tu pensabas en vio….ahora con tu amigo?

Timbersaw: (sonrojado) que? No yo solo me …..Otra vez no!

Windranger: (sonrojada) no te acerques! Idiota eres un maldito acosador

Ursa: oye timbersaw te dolió? Tu rostro esta algo rojo eso no es normal

Timbersaw: hay! No ves que si me dolió mejor ya vámonos…

Clokwerk: cuidado esta cosa se salió de control!

Timbersaw: otra vez no!...maldito seas clokwerk haaaa

Windranger: ti..ti..tim…timber…timbersaw! se pude saber que estas tocando?

Timbersaw: no lo sé pero es algo suave…..he? O discúlpame no te enfades por favor no!

Ursa: timbersaw saca tu mano de ahí rápido!

Windranger: (enojada) prepárate para una paliza maldito acosador pervertido!

Timbersaw: no en la cara no! Hay duele, ya no, no fue mi intensión, clokwerk se metió yo solo hay…

Windranger: espero que te haya servido de lección! Maldito acosador

Clokwerk: wow esto no tiene precio y lo mejor es que lo tengo todo grabado en mi teléfono creo que debería publicarlo

Timbersaw: (dolor) no mejor déjalo así no lo publiques pero que humillación vayamos a clase

Al llegar al salón vieron a windranger conversando con mirana, luna, Lina y cristal maiden

Ursa: rápido aun no a llegado la maestra…..

Drow ranger: al parecer llegaron tarde y entran sin saludar sudando y que le paso a timbersaw?

Ursa: perdónelo pero fue mi culpa cayo por las escaleras sin querer…..

Drow ranger : muy bien tomen asiento no volveré a disculpar este inconveniente okay?

Clokwerk: si maestra no se preocupe yo vigilare a estos dos…no se preocupe

Drow ranger: confió en usted…

Clokwerk: (alegre) suerte

Drow ranger: por eso será Ud. Quien reciba el castigo serán 30 vueltas al campo el prof de educación física el Sr. Chaos knight lo vigilara que lo haga y por cada ves que Ud. Se canse le darán 1 latigazo comprendió

Clokwerk: pe..pe….pe…pe…pero por qué?

Drow ranger: no preguntes y ve a cumplir el castigo….. Ustedes 2 vayan a sentarse

Timbersaw y ursa se dirigieron al grupo del cual pertenecían se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de clokwerk y el látigo al chocar con su piel y lo peor era que el Prof. Chaos knight estaba sentado en su caballo del cual perseguía a clokwerk el algunos decían que el látigo estaba echo de espina


End file.
